


One Tall Mocha Latte Please

by Anxiety_sai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Wholesome, coffee kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_sai/pseuds/Anxiety_sai
Summary: A soft story of fluff around Ryuji and Akira. It’s raining and Ryuji just decides to go to the nearest shelter, maybe with ulterior motives in mind, but the other two are there to prevent such misbehaviour.





	One Tall Mocha Latte Please

The sounds of heaving and rain pouring from the sky overshadow the quick, footsteps of the high school student; desperately trying to avoid getting soaked. Once he comes across a familiar sign of “Coffee & Curry”, he doesn’t hesitate to head inside. 

“What brings you here in this crappy weather?”

The old owner, Sojiro asks. Wiping down a cup that had recently been cleaned.

“I got caught in the rain and couldn’t run to the train fast enough. ‘Just saw this place and thought to run in. Sorry if I’m bugging your business.”

Ryuji replies, wringing out his uniform blazer near the door, on the welcome mat.

“Nyahaha! Look what happened to you!”

Morgana chimed in, wearing the typical cat-like smirk he was well acquainted with.

“Oh shaddup cat!”

Ryuji then stepped further into the cafe with his fists up to his face. Before any conflict could actually arise, thankfully, Akira had emerged from behind the counter, pausing his chores to greet his boyfriend.

“Hello, Ryuji”

His voice was never really loud, nor was it demanding. A simple nod of acknowledgement upon Ryuji’s notice.

“Hey man, what’re you doin’?”

Feeling the tension between Morgana and Ryuji dissipate, Sojiro sighed and decided to head out and leave the cafe to Akira. Not an unusual act, but after become conscious of their relationship; gave them the cafe every now and then for the evening. Ryuji had already taken a seat on the stool in the middle of the counter, where he could see all the different types of coffee beans he knew his boyfriend could brew.

After hearing the bell chime, signing Sojiro’s exit, Akira looks towards Ryuji with softer eyes. 

“So, will you be having anything this evening sir?”

Morgana, rolling his eyes from the role play, accompanied with an irritated sigh.

“I’m going upstairs before you two get all gross n’ mushy.”

The small pitter patter of paws could be heard as Morgana had left the lower floor.

“Hmm, give me something warm n’ sweet”

Akira and Ryuji resuming the previous conversation that didn’t have a chance to start.

Akira nodded his head with a smile before reaching for the Blue mountain beans and some cocoa powder. The soft, faint, enticing scent of chocolate wafted through the store. Taking a deep breath to appreciate the atmosphere for once, Ryuji was observant of the way his boyfriend specially prepared his drink. Noticing the tiny details of his smooth wrist moments; calculated, yet silky. It would remind him of the muted and mellow touches Akira would give him. Pristine hands, gliding up his back or to his hand. Neither him nor Akira were fans of public displays of affection. But it was the little sweet moments they had to themselves that they would forever cherish.

“One Tall Mocha Latte, extra sweetener added.”

Akira slid the glass towards Ryuji with a wink, and the way he drew his hand back had seemed more seductive than anything. Causing a slight tint of pink to be dusted across Ryuji’s face, he took the cup and slowly brought it to his mouth.

“Woah! I still can’t believe you got me to like coffee! Albeit super sweetened n’ stuff, but still!”

“Super sweet drink for a super sweet boy I know, I guess.”

Akira suggested with a smirk. The warmth of the cafe felt even cozier whenever the two got to spend their time together there. Not quite the ideal date idea for Ryuji, but Akira seemed more than pleased to be with his significant other there, where he could show off just how well he remembers him.

“Oh c’mon man! You know I can’t handle all the stupid mushy couple shit you say!”

Pleased to see the usually vulgar boy embarrassed, Akira put his hand to his chin with his smirk growing wider. Starting to lean over the counter, a memory being recalled.

“Hey, come here for a moment.”

“Hm? What’s up man?”

Ryuji curiously follows the beckon of his boyfriend and leans himself over the other side of the counter. Akira takes off his glasses and slowly starts to close the gap between the two. Stopping just before their lips can meet.

“Hey, do you remember how I first got you accustomed to the taste of coffee?" 

The atmosphere felt a different kind of warm, not uncomfortable, but that something was lingering, they both knew, what could be in there reach. Whether they should go for it or not was the bigger ordeal. Well, it would've been easier to grasp, if they had the entire cafe to themselves. To Ryuji's dismay, he remembered Morgana upstairs, preventing anything further. 

"Accustomed? What are you, some kinda poet?"

"Just trying to be impressive as always, but, do you remember?"

Akira starts to let his fingers dance around the rim of of the cup of his black coffee, an idea brewing in his head.

"W-well, yeah. 'course I remember."

"Do you think you'd be ready for dark roast coffee yet?"

Akira tilted his head to the side and his eyes gave off a more seductive look than before. Knowing full well how to put Ryuji under his thumb if he truly wanted. But he knew better than to constantly tease and dance with his prey. He knew how to make a murder seem like a suicide.

"After such a nice, sweet drink? Really man?"

"I can always make you another one~"

Akira loved to coo and push Ryuji to do something he otherwise wouldn't, not in a sadistic kind of way, but just enough to let his blonde boy see outside of his comfort zone.

"Ughh, fine.. B-but just like last time!

"heh, I know I know, baby steps."

With the consent given, Akira pressed their lips together. Ryuji's lips were usually chapped from lack of care. Thinking it was likely from the latte, Ryuji's lips were soft and warm. The small noises and breath coming from the both of them only fueled this quaint moment only they could share. Slowly gliding his hands upwards, Akira cupped Ryuji's face. However, the moment couldn’t last long of course. Both boys were still shy about the passion between them being seen as taboo, Akira pulled away slowly, as to savour the small moment as much as possible.

”How was that? Do you think you’re ready for the step up?”

Akira smirked, licking his lips, tasting all the sweetness of not only the coffee, but he could’ve sworn Ryuji had something sweet before coming here as well. But he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

”Eugh.... totally bitter. I dunno man, such a step up from the mountain of sugar in my drink.”

Ryuji scrunched up his face in displeasure as he tried to subtly reach for the secret stash of hard candies he had in his school bag, but Ryuji being Ryuji, couldn’t be subtle even if he tried.

”Well I can’t get you to drink the coffee otherwise, it’s cute about you though, I won’t lie.”

Light laughter could be heard through the small back-alley cafe, as two teenage boys indulge in teenage love. Unfortunately, the time had passed much quicker than they both thought, already 20:00, and about time everyone was heading home on the final trains.

”Shit! How is it already this late?!

Ryuji jolted off the stool he’d been enhabiting for the past couple of hours, nearly fell into the empty booth as he swung his arms back as obnoxiously as he raised his voice. Akira, taking a quick glance at the clock above the shelves that held the beans Sojiro had spent years accumulating.

”You could always stay the night, I already know Sojiro wouldn’t mind, and I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind the peace and quiet, hehe.”

Akira would always put this offer on the table whenever it became late, knowing full well how to wrap Ryuji around his finger and dance with his words well enough to convince the bleach-blonde boyfriend to stay. Grabbing the dirty dishes, Akira took a swift stride to the sink to wash the remnants and make sure the cups were clean to Sojiro’s liking.

”I dunno man, I always feel bad whenever I crash here, I never really got to invite you to my place either and- c’mon, don’t give me that look..”

Akira gave Ryuji a dim, lowered face with half-lidded puppy dog eyes, hoping the fake sulking would be persuasive enough to pull Ryuji in, that didn’t eliminate other options, but it was always a safe first measure.

"You know you're always welcome here. Sojiro doesn't mind when you stay over, you know I don't mind, and Morgana's whining isn't something you've ever been shaken by before. So, what would be the issue?"

Akira smoothly glided around the counter to meet Ryuji on the other side. Tracing his hands lightly over the smooth, wooden counter top as he enclosed the space between them.

"Whu- C'mon man! You know that ain't far game! Y-You... You always win whenever you try to pull crap like this..."

"Why do you think I do it all the time then~?"

Akira, unfazed by his boyfriend's attempt to be angered, lightly brought the hand that was once lightly drawing circles on the counter top to Ryuji's chin to lightly pull the blonde boy closer.

"Will you stay if I ask you nicely...?"

Before Ryuji could respond, Akira had suavely tilted his head to make his lips meet with Ryuji's. A swift, chaste kiss before pushing himself closer to Ryuji. The kisses ensuing the first were much needier, light breaths and desperate hands meeting the opposite's bodies as the temperature in the room had seemed to rise. Soon enough, Ryuji had found himself pushed against the counter, slightly bent backwards with Akira's chest push flush against his. Tongues intertwined as the strong taste of caffeine shot through them both, Akira has hoped this could be just enough to convince Ryuji to stay the night with him; Cuddling beneath the sheets and watching whatever was on the cheap CRT T.V. But, with the way Ryuji was responding, Akira suddenly didn't feel so confidant in his abilities. Both of Akira's hands cupping themselves around Ryuji's red cheeks as he pulled away from the deep, dominating kiss.

"H-Holy....*huff*..Shit dude..*huff*...I..

Akira looked into Ryuji's eyes with desperation and loneliness. The teenagers heavily breathing as the calmingly quiet streets of Yongan-Jaya near LeBlanc were as empty as always. Desperately trying to find his grounding again, Ryuji grips the counter behind him to set his back straight again. As he finds his footing without the lightheaded feeling again, he looks Akira back in the eyes with uncertainty and hesitation.

"I... I dunno man, I didn't tell my mom beforehand and-... and I'm about to miss the last trains

"If you really don't feel comfortable staying, I won't make you. Although I'm sure you already know I wouldn't push you to do anything you wouldn't be willing to do.."

Akira backed away from Ryuji, the feeling of regret and guilt had replaced the once fiery lust and love. Placing his hands at his sides and looking down, almost as if he's trying to distract himself from Ryuji's rejection.

"Hey..."

This time, it was Ryuji's turn to invade personal space, as he brought his hand up to Akira's cheek and brought his head down to meet with his boyfriends lowered gaze.

"I'm sorry, I really need to get home today, I should've said something before but... I dunno, I'm really dumb as usual and didn't think about it. But, I promise I'll stay with you next time, okay?"

Akira saw the soft glow of Ryuji's smile and couldn't resist letting out a sigh and smiling softly back. Slightly leaning his head into Ryuji's hand on his cheek, Akira closes his eyes for a moment and nods in contentment.

"You know I love you, I love you so much. I'll stay with you Saturday night, how does that sound? It's supposed to be really sunny that day too, we can train together and spend the whole day with each other. Just me n' you, right?"

Akira simply let his head rest against the warm palm of Ryuji's hand and nods again, letting the warmth of the moment envelop him. Not being able to say much, all Akira replies was a simple sentence.

"Yea.... Just, me and you.."

Ryuji lifted Akira's bangs that covered his forehead, planting a small kiss on the revealed spot and giving Akira a genuine smile.

"I really gotta run to the station, oh! 'You wanna race me there?"

Ryuji offered with a bigger smile as he picked up his schoolbag and slightly opened the door.

"It's alright, I have to clean up before it becomes too late anyways, have a safe trip back though."

"Yup! I'll see ya later dude!"

With his goodbye, Ryuji waved his hand and dashed into the back alley of Yongen-Jaya to the station platforms to catch the very last train of the night. Meanwhile, AKira undid the apron around his waist and neck before hanging it up gently. Letting out a heavy sigh, Akira slowly made his way up the stairs to prepare for bed.

"Joker, you don't look so good, what happened?"

Akira turned to Morgana, who was resting on the perch of the window near the bed, his ears and tail perking up with the question.

"Nothing negative, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Was Ryuji somehow being an even bigger idiot than usual?"

"Heh, no. Everything is alright Morgana. Let's go to bed, it's already getting late."

"Isn't that my line? nyeheh!"

As Akira had settled under the covers and Morgana had settled on Akira's stomach, all Akira could think was..

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a happy story the whole way through, I'm really sorry it wasn't supposed to turn out like this.


End file.
